


Your Move Josephine

by greenstuff



Series: My Reality Fairy Tale [2]
Category: Scrubs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenstuff/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry stepped suddenly into JD’s personal space, bringing them so close that each breath made their chests brush against each other. He met JD’s gaze straight on, a glint of challenge, and something JD had never seen before and was afraid to name, in his eyes. “Your move Josephine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Move Josephine

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the timeline of Before the Final Rose. You don’t strictly need to read that one to follow this one, but it would probably help.

“Your move, Josephine.”  I’m standing so close to him I can see every dark fleck in his Disney princess eyes. Carla was really onto something when she called him Bambi. I’m hyper aware of every inch of my body and his. With each breath my heart pounds more loudly in my ears and our bodies brush lightly.

Newbie is staring up at me as if he is half convinced I am going to disappear if he moves, but I hold my position, even though I really want to just thrown him down on the bed I’m sure is somewhere right behind him but haven’t seen because I can’t tear my eyes away from his face.

Finally, _finally_ , he moves. His lips crash into mine at a slightly awkward angle and there’s a half second where his mouth is more on my chin than my lips, but I grab his face and move him to where I want him and then it’s, not perfect, but pretty fucking nice. Those pouty, girl lips are soft and pliable and when I probe them with my tongue he opens his mouth to me with a strangled moan.

His fingers dig into my hips and he pulls himself close. I can feel his cock semi hard against my thigh. I can’t resist tilting my hips against him as I drop my hands to explore the curve of his ass. It really is a nice ass, firm and round beneath my palms. I pull him in tight and my mouth breaks from his to trail light bites along his shaven jaw and down his throat.

“God Perry,” JD hisses, tilting his head to give me better access.

Hearing my name on his lips, my first name not the Dr. Cox which will in my mind forever be associated with the years of almost abusive denial of what I know now was an immediate attraction to him, goes straight to my cock. I thrust against him and am gratified by a shuddering groan and his grip tightening on my hips as he pushes against me, trying to get enough friction.

Reluctantly, I pull my lips from his throat and use both hands on his narrow hips to put some distance between us. Sure, I want to throw him down on the bed, or pin him against the nearest flat surface and make him come whimpering my name, but I don’t actually trust his friends to stay gone more than a couple minutes, and our first time is definitely not happening in front of an audience of former interns and Carla.

“But--?”

I cut JD’s question off with a gentle, closed lip kiss. “Trust me, newbie, we’re going to…” I can’t quite bring myself to say ‘make love’ and ‘fuck’ doesn’t seem like the right word either, so I settle for sliding a hand lightly over his partial erection and a wicked grin. “But your friends are probably all freaking out in the hallway thinking I came here to kick that gorgeous ass of yours,” he practically preens at that and I kiss him again just to regain the upper hand.

“I should probably go tell them I’m okay.” His brow furrows, “They’re going to want to know why you’re here if it’s not to kick my ass.”

I almost laugh at the uncertainty on his face. Do I want the entire world knowing that I managed to get seduced by a former intern, not really, but well… “They’re going to figure it out eventually, newbie.” I kiss him again and then release him and step back, adding, with a predatory smile. “I don’t plan on you spending many nights here.”

He swallows hard and blushes bright pink, but then his head tilts to the side and I can practically see the picture of us he’s painting in that overactive imagination reflected in the dreamy smile and hot pink cheeks. I let him rest in his fantasy for about a minute before reaching out and pinching his ass. “Dorothy! Save dreaming about me for when I’m not standing right here.”   

“I was ju--”

This kissing thing is useful. Should have done it ages ago. His fingers twist into my hair and he moans into me in a way that is decidedly indecent and I think maybe it’s better we don’t do this in the hospital, even if teasing his tongue with mine is a LOT more fun than listening to him wag it.

“JD?”  Carla’s voice calls through the apartment splitting the mood in two.

Newbie steps back and gins at me before raising his voice and yelling, “I’m still alive!” Which apparently Ghandi interpreted as an invitation to burst into the room because the words are barely out of Cindy’s girlish lips and he’s vaulting through the door. “Vanilla bear! We thought for sure you were a gonner whe--” He trails off abruptly when he realizes I’m still there.

“Why no, Ghandi, the big bad wolf hasn’t devoured every inch of your vanilla bear,” my eyes are fixed on Ghandi’s face, but I catch the little moan JD makes, presumably at the thought of me devouring every inch of his cock. It’s not an unappealing picture and I’m glad I’m wearing my Chelios jersey instead of my usual well-fitted t-shirt. Not that I expect Ghandi to look at my crotch. Of COURSE I would think that, now I’m not going to be able to get that thought out of my head, ever. What was I saying? Oh yeah… “I swear the two of you are so co-dependent you make The Todd and his wang seem like they have a frosty relationship. And come on! I know, I know, I know, you just think it’s a-ha-ha-dorable that you call him Vanilla Bear, but,” I bare my teeth in a parody of a sympathetic smile, “let me let you in on a secret, it’s NAWT. Now if you’re done checking your first wife’s health, nubile one and I have some business to attend to.”

I didn’t wait to see if Ghandi would be able to form a response, just grabbed JD by the arm and pulled him after me, not letting go until we were halfway down the stars.

“Is that what you meant by ‘they’ll find out eventually?’” JD asks and I realize he isn’t moving.

At least he doesn’t sound mad, in fact he looks like he’s trying not to laugh at me which is pretty irritating. I am not cute. “I’m not jealous if that’s what you’re thinking.” I mutter. Even I can hear the petulance in my tone, but JD doesn’t have to look so pleased by it.

“Yeah you are.” He’s using the faux-cocky tone I’ve seen him try, pretty much always unsuccessfully, on women. He thinks he has me, and damn it, he kind of does.

Instead of retorting “Nuh-uh!” like I kind of want to – seriously, having a two year old at home, even if it’s only half the time, is murder on your ability to wage a logical argument – I grab him by the front of his green t-shirt and claim his lips roughly with my own.

He’s more aggressive this time, fisting his hands in my hair and pushing his tongue into my mouth. I take it with a stifled groan and drop my hands to his ass as I push him back against the wall of the stairwell. I have to remind myself I do nawt want to get him off less than fifty feet from his apartment, in a stair well, with all of our clothes still on. But it’s hard to pull away when my cock is tenting out the front of my pants and his hips keep thrusting against my thigh as his tongue caresses the inside of my mouth.

I break away, panting. “JD…”  I don’t know what I want to say, maybe just his name, over and over again because I can’t really believe we’re _here_.  When that card arrived in the mail I almost threw it out without even reading past the outside, thinking that some idiot was only just responding to Jack’s birth announcement, but something, boredom or curiosity or probably the desire to write a scathing response to whoever was THAT stupid compelled me to look inside. And then I had to know.

Watching that girly tripe was pretty much what I think hell will be like. Monotonous, painful, and filled with vacuous airheads. But seeing JD like that, through the eyes of “the bachelorette” he wasn’t the over-eager puppy with the biteable ass and lamentable thirst for love that meant going there could never be a one-time thing. “John” was almost unrecognizable. He didn’t do anything embarrassing, or especially uncoordinated, and if he daydreamed half as much as he did at work the producers didn’t think it was interesting enough to include. It was unsettling.

The hospital hadn’t felt quite right without JD around, but it was even stranger to see him every day at work and then once a week to turn on the TV and watch a man I didn’t recognize walking and talking in JD’s skin. That was, until the “home town.” The second they showed JD climbing off his ridiculous scooter to greet the woman I felt what could only be called a pang of recognition. John was JD, suddenly, inexplicably. And it was weird, because the more I recognized the man on screen, the more confused the bachelorette seemed. The easy laughing camaraderie she had shared with John was missing, she even told a faceless interviewer that she felt like John had become a different person, but she was sure he was just nervous.

Watching myself on TV was almost too much. Did I really make those moon eyes at newbie? Please to God let that be a one off because of the weeks the kid had been away and the unsettling presence of the cameras. I laughed at the way the camera portrayed JD and Elliot while being silently grateful to the crew for getting the wrong end of the stick there. That gratitude only intensified when I watched the final conversation JD and the bachelorette had and realized who had sent the note, and why.

I didn’t wait to see the end of the episode. I re-he-heally DID NOT CARE which of the three remaining men the girl ended up with. The only man I cared about was, probably, maybe, hopefully, interested in… something. Probably, maybe… hopefully.  I barely remember the drive over. I didn’t stop at a single light and I hope more than believe they were miraculously green. If I had stopped I would have thought about what I was doing, and if I thought about it, I would have chickened out, regained my sanity, and gone back to watching from afar and wondering.

And, well, the rest is… currently trying to rub up against my thigh. I sigh and push JD gently back.

“You’re a tease.” JD growls against my neck, but steps back all the same. 

I roll my eyes. “Come, newbie.”

“I was trying to.” JD grumbles, following me down the stairs.

“Soon, Carol, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be smut, but I literally could not get their pants off. Perry had a lot of feels.


End file.
